If Venjix Won
If Venjix Won is the twenty-ninth episode of Power Rangers RPM. It is the second episode of the five-episode endgame arc. It deals with the Rangers attempting to find the missing Ziggy and Dr. K through a video archive consisting of Venjix's as well as each of the Rangers' backgrounds. Synopsis Following a Venjix attack, Ziggy teleports himself and Dr. K into a cave with a limited air supply. In order to recharge Ziggy's morpher and allow them to escape, the remaining Rangers attempt to access her computer. Getting the password wrong launches a default program detailing the origins of the Ranger technology and the histories of the Ranger Operators themselves. This episode serves as the season's clip show. Plot Ziggy, feeling bored, wants to hang out but all the other Rangers are either busy, or simply blow him off. To his surprise, however, Dr. K volunteers to accompany him. However, they are ambushed by Kilobyte and a squad of Grinders. After a few mishaps during the battle (to include Dr. K and Ziggy fighting over an improvised weapon), Ranger Green teleports the two into a cave. He demorphs before Dr. K can warn him not to, resulting in his Morpher running out of energy. Without her at the computer, there's no way to recharge it and Dr. K insists that no one will be able to figure out her password to save them. The remaining Ranger Operators attempt to break into Dr. K's computer and launch a default program. The program shows a recording of Dr. K assuming that Venjix won the war and she shares information on their battles, technology, and the Operators that filled out the suits. Meanwhile, Ziggy twists his ankle and isn't able to continue exploring the cave. As the Rangers run out of attempts to guess the password, Ziggy asks why Dr. K agreed to hang out with him that day, assuming it was because she liked him. Dr. K responds, "It's my birthday, and I wanted to go outside." With the last of his energy, Ziggy gives her a birthday gift - a shadow puppet show depicting Dr. K and the Rangers defeating Venjix and saving the Earth once and for all. As Ziggy and Dr. K start to lose consciousness, the Rangers find themselves with only a single attempt left to guess the password. Summer thinks back on all the interactions Dr. K had with them but remembers that of all the Rangers, Ziggy is the only one she'd refused to call by his name, referring to him only as Ranger (Operator Series) Green. She thinks back on their interactions over the course of the series. While the other Rangers are distracted, Summer types in the password: ZIGGY. The computer unlocks, allowing Gem and Gemma to recharge the Series Green Morpher. Soon after, Dr. K and Ziggy teleport back to the garage unharmed. When asked, Summer tells the other Rangers that Dr. K's password was the last thing anyone would guess - but an alarmed look from Dr. K causes her to claim the password was MR. MARSHMELLOW. Cast *Eka Darville as Scott Truman *Ari Boyland as Flynn McAllistair *Rose McIver as Summer Landsdown *Milo Cawthorne as Ziggy Grover *Daniel Ewing as Dillon *Mike Ginn as Gem *Li Ming Hu as Gemma *Olivia Tennet as Doctor K *Andrew Laing as Venjix (Voice) *James Gaylyn as Colonel Mason Truman *Adelaide Kane as Tenaya 15 *Leighton Cardno as Kilobyte (Voice) *Lori Dungey as Computer (voice) Cells *Ranger Operator Series Red - N/A *Ranger Operator Series Blue - N/A *Ranger Operator Series Yellow - N/A *Ranger Operator Series Green - Rev Morpher Engine Cell *Ranger Operator Series Black - N/A *Ranger Operator Series Gold - N/A *Ranger Operator Series Silver - N/A Notes * This episode is the clipshow of the season. * This is the first time Doctor K is shown fighting Grinders as she rarely goes outside. * This episode takes place on Doctor K's birthday. This is the first and only time a mentor celebrates their birthday on the show. * Video K discusses a couple of Rangers out of their numbered order. She reviews Summer's history second and Flynn's history third even though their Ranger numbers are 3 and 2 respectively. * Doctor K's computer password is revealed to be ZIGGY. * Summer doesn't reveal Doctor K's password to the other Rangers, keeping the secret about the doctor's potential feelings for Ziggy. Doctor K had previously done the same in the past with Summer's feelings toward Dillon. **The shocked look Dr. K gives prior to Summer lying about the password seems to confirm it. * Outside of flashbacks, Ziggy is the only Ranger to appear morphed in this episode. Category:Episode Category:RPM Category:Power Ranger Exclusive Episodes